This project focuses on synthesis and development of new chiral reagents for use in chiral chromatography for resolution of racemic mixtures. Three different approaches are suggested for this research. The first involves the use of chiral micelle polymers as mobile phase additives to achieve chiral interactions in the mobile phase. The polymeric micelles are produced by photo-induced covalent linkage of the monomers at concentrations above the critical micelle concentration (CMC). These polymers have many of the features of normal micelles except that they do not have a CMC value. Thus, much of the dynamic equilibria which is associated with conventional micelles is eliminated. It is proposed that this property should enhance chiral discrimination in the mobile phase. In addition, much lower polymeric micelle concentrations can be employed compared to that required for traditional surfactant micelles enhancing chiral recognition. The second part of this proposal involves the use of linear polypeptides as stationary phases for chiral separations. It is proposed that the ability of these chiral molecules to exist in well defined chain conformations of extensive order, even in solution, should enhance chiral recognition in the stationary phase. The third component of this research involves a combination of the two approaches proposed, i.e., use of chiral micelle polymers in the mobile phase in conjunction with chiral polypeptides in the stationary phase. The application of this approach to capillary electrochromatography (CEC) opens new avenues for chiral separation.